Im SorrySakura!
by Yureka Phantomhive
Summary: Saia kagak bisa buat summary...baca aja sendiri


Chapter 2

Hai semuuaaaa...saya kembali...

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tapi,yang Disclaimer ceritanya ya tetep akulah...**

**Genre:Romance&Humor**

**Summary:Bagaimana jika seorang Uciha Sasuke yang sebenarnya memiliki rasa terhadap Haruno Sakura tetapi malah memilih Karin sebagi seorang kekasihnya?**

**Baca saja didalamnya/Naruto Fanfiction Award. **

**Pairing:SasuSaku,SasuKarin,**

**Tapi,kemungkinan berubah di Chapter depan.**

**Rated:T! Karena saya tidak ingin macam-macam kan saya masih alim…^_^**

**Warning:Gaje!Typo!Ngebosenin!OOC!Garing!Gak sedap dilihat tapi sedap di pandang!*?***

**Dan Lain Sebagainya!**

**Okeh….Selamat Membaca…..**

Di yang bisanya banyak ngomong terutama menggosip,tiba-tiba berubah drastis menjadi seorang ini membuat Sakura menjadi kebingungan sendiri bagaikan 'ayam yang kehilangan induknya'.

"Oi…..Ino…..Ino…..",Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Ino.

Tapi,tetap Ino tidak menggubris dirinya.

"Woi!Ino Pig!"

Ino langsung sadar dari jurus andalan Sakura untuk membangunkan Ino dari alam lamunannya itu berhasil juga.

"Hheh?Apa katamu Jidat?"

"Ino Pig!"

"Jidat..."

"Pig..."

"Sialan Lo Jidat!"

"Biarin Pig...wekkkk!"

"Hey...Jidat awas…..",Ino mengingatkan Sakura yang sudah tak terkontrol jalannya.

"Ng...?",Sakura membalikan …

"Kyaaaaaaaa~….."

Sakura hampir saja tertabrak!Tapi,untung ada si Ino 'Pig' yang setia membantu Sakura.

"Sakura...Sakura-Chan...Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ng...",Sakura masih shock akibat kejadian yang hampir menerbangkan nyawanya yang masih polos*?* tersebut.

Dan kini Sakura….PINGSAN!

Sementara itu,dari mobil yang menabrak Sakura tadi keluarlah sesosok pria.

Hm...sepertinya Pria tersebut tak asing mata onyx nya yang selalu menghiasi postur tubuhnya yang atletik sangat cocok dengan pakaian sekolah yang ia satu lagi yang khas yaitu Rambutnya yang seperti 'Pantat Ayam' itu semakin membuatnya menjadi tambah terkenal siapa lagi dia kalau bukan...

'UCHIHA SASUKE'

Sasuke segera menghampiri dua orang yang terlihat aneh di depan mobilnya.

"Hey,kalian berdua!Sedang apa kalain disini hah?"

"Eh,pantat ayam!Apa maksudmu hah?",Ino mulai angkat bicara.

"Hn…."

"Ini semua akibat perlakuanmu tau yang hampir menabrak Sakura!."

"Hey,kenapa aku?Kalau dia tidak jalan dengan sembarangan,pasti gak akan kayak gini."

"Pokoknya aku gak mau harus membuat Sakura sadar sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpamu nanti."

"Kenapa musti aku hhah?"

"Duh…kau ini tulalit atau bodoh sich?Ini semua kan akibat perbuatanmu!Pantat ayam…"

"Hn…. ikut bersamaku."

"Bagus!",Ino tetawa penuh kemenangan dalam dengan menumpang kendaraan temen yang lain,dia bisa menghemat tenaga&duit yang dia bawa….*Author:Setuju…*

"Hey,Sasuke!Kau yang menggendong Sakura aku yang,gendong aku bakal remuk nanti."

"Hn…."

"Asiiikkkkk…..Sakura digendong kesempatan deh buat mengabadikan Momen ini di kamera ….."-tertawa ala Bernard bear-

Dengan segala kejahilan dan memulai aksinya*?*

1

2

3

'Kliik'

"Wah…angel yang sangat tepat."

"Hey,sedang apa kau?",Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ng….aku…aku lagi menghubungi Sai."

"Hn…sudah cepetan!Aku sudah muak untuk berada di tempat ini berlama-lama dengan kalian yang seperti makhluk aneh….."

"Hey!Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"-…-"

"Hhah….biarlah,yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan gambar .",Ino tertawa penuh kelicikan.

Dengan sangat terpaksa,Sasuke membawa Sakura beserta kacungnya-Ino- kesekolah dengan mobil perjalanan,semua sunyi,sepi,hampa,tapi damai.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang masih jalan-jalan ke alam GaJe nya akibat perbuatan Sasuke tadi.

"Hey,Ino pig! Sudah sampai sekolah tuch…Cepetan deh kau turun dari mobil kesayanganku ini."

"Hheh?Cih…."

"Hn…."

"Baik,Aku keluar.",

'Klek'

Ino membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan menutupnya kembali dengan bantingan yang tidak begitu keras dan tidak begitu ringan *?*

"Heh…..Pig!Kau melupakan sesuatu."

"Ng…Ngelupain apa?Perasaan yang aku bawa tadi udah semua terbawa deh.."

"Jidat Lebar ini Bodoh….."

"Hm…Kau saja lah yang mengurusi si Jidat masih belum kan dia.",Dengan wajah yang memelas,Ino merayu Sasuke agar ia mau mengurusi Sakura yang masih pingsan tersebut."

"Hn….Kau ini."

"Ahay…thank you Pantat ayam….."

"Sialan Lo!"

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya,Kau jaga baik-baik ya kau apa-apakan dia."

"Hn…"

Ino berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura dimobil.

"Yes…rencana dadakan ku berhasil!Akhirnya aku bisa membuat mereka dalam kadaan seperti tadi...Huahahahahahahaha.", Ino tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Ini memang ide dadakan yang diambil oleh memang selalu jahil pada ,untuk kali ini,sepertinya Ino membawa Sakura pada satu masalah dech…..

"Duh…kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak seperti ini ya?",pikir Ino dalam hati.

"Duh... tidak akan seperti itu."Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Sementara Itu...

"Cih...kenapa aku mesti meng'iyakan permintaan Ino?",Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

Keadaan kembali sunyi.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang dari tadi belum sadar dari alam GaJe nya henti-hentinya Sasuke menatap ,Sasuke...

"Tidak...Tidak...Ngapain aku suka ma jidat lebar seperti dia?"

"Tapi,jika diperhatikan kembali,Sakura itu..."

"Cantik..."

Kini,Sasuke mulai memberanikan diri untuk membelai rambutnya Sakura yang terurai panjang itu.

"Kau memang cantik Sakura"

Tapi,keadaan romantis itu berubah seketika…..

"Ng….Ng.."

Sakura sudah siuman.

Sakura mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

Dia melihat seorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi mungkin baginya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~….Sasuke….."

'PLAAK!'

Tamparan indah telah berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di pipi Sasuke yang mulus itu.

"BAKA!Apa yang kau lakukan?Pipiku ini terlalu indah dijadikan sebagai sarana tamparanmu itu tau!"

"Ng?BAKA?Lu tu yang Baka!Lagipula tamparan itu tepat untukmu memang otak mesum ya?"

"Mesum?Cih…Gak sudi aku mesum bersamamu!"

"Sapa juga yang sudi!Cih!"

"Lalu,apa maksudmu mendekatkan wajahmu yang menjijikan itu padaku hhah?"

"Hheh?Jidat Lebar!Aku Cuma mau menyadarkanmu dari alam tidak sadarmu itu tau!"

Sakura mulai mengingat ingat kembali kejadian yang dialaminya tadi pagi

"Eh,sialan kau -gara kau aku jadi seperti ini."

"Helloo...Jidat lebar!Seharusnya kau berterima kasih tidak ada aku,mungkin nasib kau sudah di ujung tanduk tau!"

"Hhuh..."Sakura memalingkan muka.

"Sudah cepetan keluar sana!Enak sekali kau masih duduk di jok mobil kesayangangku jok ini akan terkontaminasi !"

"Hah?Apa kau bilang?"

"Hn..."

"Cih..."

Sakura membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dengan sekasar hati,dan menutupnya dengan sekasar hati pula.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Tangan Sakura terjepit di pintu mobil Sasuke.

Dengan seperdelapan hatinya ia meminta Sasuke untuk kembali membukakan kalau tidak,itu akan membahayakan jari-jarinya yang lain yang kemungkinan kecil bisa 'putus' hubungan dengan ibu akan membuat sang ibu jari menjadi nangis guling-guling*?*

"Eh,Baka!Hati-hati pada mobilku jadi gak karuan gitu mobil kesayanganku ini pun akan menjadi tambah lecet akibat tau tidak gaji orang tuamu selama seabad juga tidak akan cukup untuk membeli mobil perawatan mobil ini juga harganya melebihi jatah makanmu selama setahun tau!"

"Hhah?Aku gak tau tuh,Gak usah tau,Gak perlu tau,Dan gak mau tau!"

"Dasar Jidat Lebar..."

"Uuuuuuu...Pantat Ayam!"

"Jidat!"

"Biarin!Daripada kau?Pantat?Menjijikan!"

"Sini kau kalau berani!Jidat..."

Tapi,kata-kata terakhir Sasuke itu tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh Sakura.*Author:Kasian...dech dikacangin...Plaak!*

"Sialan si Jidat Lebar!Udah bagus-bagus aku apa balasannya?Dasar gadis tak tau terima kasih!"

"Mana tadi keadaannya lagi romantis lagi...Hhuhuhuhu." *Author:Kyaaa...Sasuke mulai ngarep ama Sakura*

Kejadian yang dialami SasuSaku tadi ternyata telah diamati lama sekali oleh gadis berambut merah bak nenek sihir itu-Karin-

"Sit...Sakura Sialan...Berani-beraninya dia mendekati Sasuke ku?Awas saja kau Sakura!Tunggu saja pembalasanku!",Ucap Karin berapi-api

*warning:nanti KHS ancur *

Sementara itu...

"Aduh….Jidat lebar itu kemana sih?Bikin panik aku aja.",Ucap Ino was-was.

Ino berkulalang-keliling kesana-kemari,kedepan kebelakang,keatas kebawah,dan lain sebagainya tapi hasilnya nihil!Sakura tetap tidak ada!

Ino menghentikan pencariannya di taman belakan sekolah.

"Ini semua kesalahanku!Gara-gara aku Sakura jadi hilang seperti …maafkan aku Sakura.",Ucap Ino sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Wah…..Ino ",Sakura yang menguping pembicaraan Ino dengan entah siapa hanya tertawa cecingikan mendengar perkataan Ino itu.

"Aku kerjain balik dia saja lah….hihihihihiihi"

Sakura menggambil ancang-ancang…..

1

2

3

"Ino…Duarrr!"

Ino yang melihat Sakura bagaikan setan yang datang tak diundang itu kaget setengah hidup!Tapi,berlawanan dengan Sakura yang tertawa bahagia melihat Ino bertingkah seperti itu…

"Jidat!Kau mau balas dendam ya?"

"Memang..",Jawab Sakura enteng.

"Awas kau Jidat!"

"Kyaaaa...Ino..."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**Nah...Sekarang gimana ceritanya?**

**Masih GaJe?or Masih Garing?**

**Apa masih setengah jadi? *maksud?***

**Untuk semua unek-unek yang kalian dapatkan setelah membaca fic ini.**

**Silahkan beri masukan or saran lewat…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Aku tunggu Review kalian…**

_**NB:Aku sangat menerima saran beserta menerima kritik apalagi**__** Flame.**_

_**Jadi mohon dimaklumi dan dilaksanakan.**_

_**Hhehehehehehehe:)**_


End file.
